


for the selflessly devoted

by pretzelmintz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Awkwardness, Crushes, Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Pining, ikuzono and kirukaede are similar, thats how this was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelmintz/pseuds/pretzelmintz
Summary: “There’s someone in my class I need help connecting with… with a similar, uh, complex to Ikusaba.”Before Sayaka can respond, Leon cuts in, confused.“Complex…?” he echoes.Sayaka ponders for a moment, then realizes what exactly she means.“You mean the whole ‘living for someone else and believing their own desires are selfish’ thing?”According to Kaede’s expression, she must have hit the nail on the head.“Thought so.”//Kaede consults a certain musically-aligned upperclassmen for advice on how to get a selfless and devoted classmate to open up... for multiple reasons.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	for the selflessly devoted

**Author's Note:**

> ikuzono is one of my absolute FAVOURITES and its the exact dynamic of kirukaede. bright and peppy music girl x goth selfless and hardworking/serious girl?????? THATS MY TYPE
> 
> //
> 
> hope you enjoy! <3

Once classes are over, every student of the Ultimate Academy heads to their next obligation for the day- their club. While most of them are grouped based on their talent, some students prefer to join different clubs to try something new. Whatever the case, there was something for everyone- Athletic, Gaming, Arts, Tech, Cards, anything the students could possibly want.

For the Music Club, the hour had been particularly laid back that day- none of the musically talented students in the show room had any upcoming performances, so they had opted to sit around and chat about whatever came to mind- Ibuki leading the conversation, mostly. Sayaka was content to simply listen, both her and Leon occasionally chiming in with ideas or contributions. It was the usual dynamic of the group.

Though something was off. And since Leon and Ibuki were completely unobservant, Sayaka was the only one to notice.

Sitting not too far from the group, having been completely silent for the entire hour, was one of the underclassmen- the Ultimate Pianist. Cheerful and bright, loud and commanding, class rep and all too similar to Sayaka. For her to be this quiet was highly uncharacteristic- not only that, but something seemed to be bothering her. Sayaka was very perceptive, and didn’t miss how Kaede would occasionally bite her nails and sneak glances at the Pop Sensation.

The nagging feeling at the back of her head told her to ask the Pianist what was wrong. So, as to not draw attention to the younger Ultimate, she made sure the other two were distracted. Seeing they were engrossed in their own conversation, she let herself turn to address Kaede.

“Akamatsu?” she nearly whispered. “Are you feeling alright?”

Kaede immediately snapped to attention, whirling to face Sayaka. “S-sorry, Maizono! Didn’t mean to get distracted…”

Sayaka smiled and waved her hand dismissively. “No need to apologize. But I do have to wonder, is something bothering you…?”

For a moment, the younger Ultimate looked like she was about to wave her off. But her expression changes, and she lets out a deep sigh.

“I… was gonna wait until the hour was up, but… yeah.” she admits. “I needed to… talk to you about something.”

“Well, ask away!” Sayaka responds, surprised at the admission but welcoming anyway. “I don’t bite. We’re all friends here.”

“Right. You say that, but…” Kaede stutters, before attempting to get back on track. “A-anyway, it’s about, uhm… _Ikusaba_.”

Sayaka suddenly notices that the other two Ultimates have abruptly ended their conversation to stare at them. Kaede immediately flushes and turns away upon seeing their confused glares.

“What’s happening here?” Leon asks curiously while Ibuki cocks her head.

“Ugh, sorry, never mind…”

“Hey, no, please don’t worry!” Sayaka quickly reassures her, subtly shooting daggers at the other two. “No one here is judging you. But I’m curious, why exactly are you asking about Mukuro?”

“Well, it’s more like,” Kaede begins slowly, “you two are dating, right…?”

“Yes!” the Pop Sensation beams and she feels her chest warm up. “Since our first year.” She vaguely sees Leon make a gagging motion in the corner of her vision, which she ignores.

Kaede merely continues, just as nervous. “H-how exactly did your class get her to… open up?”

Sayaka blinks and quickly shoots a look at the other two, who look just as confused as she does.

“Sorry,” she smiles apologetically, turning back to Kaede “not sure exactly sure what you’re getting at.”

“You’re still nervous! Ibuki can tell you’re leaving out details because of that.” the Musician cuts in enthusiastically, making the Pianist flinch. “Say what you mean! No one here will make fun of you for it.”

Kaede seems to consider that for a moment. She briefly glances at Leon, who gives her a thumbs up, then to Sayaka, who flashes an encouraging smile.

“Fine.” she relents, “I…”

She takes a deep breath as the others await her response.

“There’s someone in my class I need help connecting with… with a similar, uh, _complex_ to Ikusaba.”

Before Sayaka can respond, Leon cuts in, confused.

“Complex…?” he echoes.

Sayaka ponders for a moment, then realizes what exactly she means.

“You mean the whole ‘living for someone else and believing their own desires are selfish’ thing?”

According to Kaede’s expression, she must have hit the nail on the head.

“Thought so.”

“Hmm…” the Musician taps her chin with her brightly painted fingernails. “Ibuki thinks there’s more to it! You still seem tense. Come on, tell, tell!”

Her energy seems a bit much for Kaede, but eventually the Pianist caves.

“Fine!” she yells, then takes another deep breath-

“IhaveacrushonherbutIdon’tknowhowtomakeherbelieveshe’sworthyoflove-”

She pauses to breathe.

“-AND alsoallowedtodothingsforherselfforoncebecauseshe’sthemostselflessandcharmingpersonI’veevermet!”

When she finishes, she’s met with silence. Her last words echo in the room as the three other Ultimates stare at her wide eyed and unnerved. Realizing she may have come on a little too strongly, she shrinks back into herself, hunching her shoulders.

“S-so there.”

Ibuki reacts first.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” she screeches, scaring everyone in the room. “Ibuki’s ice-cold heart is melting! She might just scream!”

Leon dramatically covers his ear and scowls. “You already did…”

Ignoring the rest of Ibuki’s excited squealing, Sayaka briefly thinks about the people she knew in the 79th Class- admittedly, not very many. She knew about the other Ultimate Detective, since he and Kyoko would hang out a lot, but otherwise her only knowledge of the other students were from briefly crossing them in the halls, or at assemblies. Plus, Kaede’s crush was a girl, so it couldn’t be the Detective- meaning she had no guesses.

Well, whoever it is, she figured she didn’t have to know. The Pianist already looked like she was going to crumble under the stress- best not to push it.

Shooting a glance at Ibuki, the musician seemed to get the message, and kept her mouth shut.

“So?” Kaede says weakly, Sayaka returning her focus onto her. “How do you do it?”

Sayaka thinks for a moment.

“Well… Mukuro had always been, and still is, very reserved. When we first started in this year, it was nearly impossible to find her anywhere but at her sister’s side.” she thinks back with a fond sigh, which turns to a frown. “Enoshima wasn’t exactly aware of it, but Mukuro depended on her a lot. So much so that she had difficulty being her own person. She couldn’t even talk to us as a friend.”

A look flashes across Kaede’s face, and Sayaka is positive that in that moment, the Pianist was thinking about her own crush. They must both be wearing nearly identical expressions at the moment. Sayaka holds back a chuckle, before continuing.

“We had to tell Enoshima about it all, and once she realized just what Mukuro was doing, she started trying to get her out of her shell. Only then did Mukuro actually start talking to us.” she continues. “That’s when we started getting close. Turns out she was a fan of mine, too. Without Enoshima around, I got to see the real Mukuro Ikusaba… and soon enough I found myself falling in love.”

Leon makes a gagging motion again, and she sticks her tongue out at him. Ibuki just claps enthusiastically, but Kaede seems lost in thought.

“And the whole… dating thing…?” the Pianist asks hesitantly.

Sayaka laughs abashedly. “Mukuro actually confessed to me first.”

Kaede groans and buries her face in her hands. “Great…”

Sayaka pats her on the back to comfort her. “You could wait for your crush to confess first, right?”

“No way.” comes her immediate response. “She’d never. She doesn’t seem like it, but she’s extremely shy. I don’t even know if she likes me back…”

“Sorry if this comes off as insensitive…” Leon cuts in hesitantly. “but if you don’t think she likes you back, why are you so adamant about confessing?”

Sayaka shoots him a warning glare, but surprisingly, Kaede responds.

“I…” she starts, uncertain. “If she doesn’t like me back, I’ll accept it. But I… I at least _need_ her to know that she’s worthy of love. That she deserves to be selfish sometimes. She’s… everything I admire, and I can’t stand to watch her believe she doesn’t deserve love and affection because of her talent.”

Again, her words are met with silence, before a sniffle comes to interrupt it.

“Ibuki’s gonna cry…”

Leon scoffs. “Don’t be dramatic.” but he nods at Kaede. “But really, that’s nice.”

“That’s so sweet and wonderful of you, Akamatsu!” Sayaka cheers a little too loudly. “If you ask me, that’s all you need to tell her. Even if she doesn’t share your feelings… I’m sure those words would mean a lot, coming from you.”

Kaede, after a second of uncertainty, finally smiles again.“…Alright. Thank you, Maizono.”

“No problem!” she beams. “You’ll have to tell me how it went, and maybe introduce me to this girl…?”

“Maybe.” Kaede laughs. “But odds are you’ve seen her around already.”

The fondness returns to her gaze, and Sayaka finds herself reminiscing on when she was in the Pianist’s place.

She certainly wishes someone had been there to help her like this.

//

After club, Sayaka walks into the Class Dorm building with Leon to find many of her classmates gathered in the living space- notably, Mukuro, sitting upright on the couch, perking up at her arrival.

“Muku!” Sayaka yells, leaping to smother her girlfriend and lean on her shoulder. “How was club?”

“Good.” Mukuro responds, giggling as Sayaka nuzzles into her neck. “We did some training.”

“I can tell.” Sayaka answers, sticking her tongue out. “You’re all sweaty and gross…”

“And yet you’re still sticking to her…” comes Byakuya’s smug and uppity response from the other couch, inserting himself into the conversation as usual.  
“Well duh, it’s called love.” Sayaka glares at him. “Though I doubt you’d know anything about that!”  
“Maizono…” Mukuro soothes her, while Byakuya just rolls his eyes is annoyance.

“How was club for you, Togami?” Leon asks to ease the tension, slipping into the seat next to the Affluent Progeny.

“Hmph.” Byakuya harumphs, turning his head away from the Baseball Star. “Decent.”

“We spent some time with Miss Nevermind from the 77th Class.” Celeste speaks up, approaching the group from the dining table. “And, to our delight, Tojo happened to be free, and came to serve us.”

Sayaka cocks her head. “Tojo…?”

“The Ultimate Maid from the 79th Class.” Byakuya informs her. “I believe the Pianist in your club likes to hang around her a lot. She even appeared to fetch her just after club was over.”

“Tojo was in the middle of serving us tea, too…” Celeste continues wistfully. “But she immediately complied with her request to walk back together. She much respect the Pianist quite a bit.”

At that moment, everything clicks for Sayaka.

“Saya? You okay?” Mukuro prods her, concerned.

Sayaka snaps out of her stupor to smile warmly. “Just peachy.” she plants a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “In fact, I just realized there’s someone you might want to talk to.”

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooo sequel where kirumi and mukuro talk?? lmk if you're interested!!
> 
> //
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!! <3 <3


End file.
